Conventional gas ranges are generally comprised of a planar range top having a plurality of apertures within each of which is mounted a sealed gas burner. The sealed burners are secured in place within each aperture with the outer periphery of the sealed burner mating with the range top such that any spillage of food during the cooking process cannot pass between the sealed burner and the range top and into the burner box below the range top. This type of a burner is an improvement over prior art gas burners which were mounted to the gas supply system which is located within the burner box and thus required an annular spacing between the burner and the edge of the aperture in the range top to enable the removal of the range top for cleaning and/or repairs. The improved sealed burner assembly provides a clean streamlined appearance which facilitates both the cleaning and maintenance of the range top.
A typical prior art sealed burner assembly includes a die cast metal burner body which is covered with a removable die cast metal top to form a gas chamber. The burner body includes a side wall having a plurality of burner ports formed therein and through which the primary air/gas mixture is passed to the exterior of the body for combustion. Other prior art sealed burner designs include a stamped burner top which is crimped to a stamped burner base to form the sealed gas chamber. In this design, the burner top normally includes the plurality of burner ports.
A major disadvantage to these prior art designs for sealed burners has been the difficulty of the procedure required when cleaning the range and the burner assembly. The burner assemblies having a removable top allowed access to the gas chamber and burrier ports formed in the burner body but removal of the burner body for cleaning of the range normally required some type of tool to release a specific fastener securing the burner body to the range top. The stamped burner designs have been manufactured such that they are removable from the range top but the designs for the crimped assemblies have severely limited access to the gas chamber and inside portion of the burner ports for cleaning.
In addition to the cleaning problems associated with these prior art sealed burners are the problems associated with the premixing of the air and gas. Generally, the gas/air mixer tubes for these sealed burners are shorter in length in order to accommodate the shallow burner box compartments. Extending the length of these gas/air mixer tubes means increasing the size of the burner box or extending the tube in the direction of the gas valve at the front of the range top. Increasing the size of the burner box creates a packaging problem for the range top and extending the tube towards the gas valve creates assembly problems due to the difficulty encountered in attempting to maneuver a long mixer tube through a relatively small burner opening in the range top in order to properly connect the tube to the gas valve.
The present invention provides the art with a stamped metal burner assembly which is comprised of a stamped burner base and a stamped burner cap. The burner base is attached to the range top using a twist lock connection between the burner base and the range top. The twist lock feature eliminates the need for any type of tool to remove the burner base for cleaning or maintenance. The elimination of the need for the tool also eliminates the possibility of causing the enamel of the range to chip and or marring of the rang top during removal of the burner body. The burner cap which includes the plurality of burner ports engages the burner base using a fluid tight slip fit such that the burner cap can be easily removed from the burner base with its associated burner ports. The burner assembly telescopically engages an air/fuel mixer tube which extends between the gas valve and the burner opening in the range top. The mixer tube is secured to a cross support member underneath the range top by a clip that allows the air/fuel mixer tube to move sufficiently enough to properly align with the burner body during assembly and dis-assembly of the burner. This telescoping arrangement also accommodates for the typical sagging of the range top which occurs when it is hot and loaded with cooking utensils. This sagging can be accommodated for without affecting the performance of the burner from an emissions standpoint.
Other advantages and objects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the subsequent detailed description, appended claims and drawings.